Missing Beasts
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Peggy & Newt] Prompt : Peggy Carter est Auror. Lors d'une mission, elle en vient à rencontrer Newt Scamander.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Margaret « Peggy » Carter claqua son poing sur le bureau et fixa son supérieur hiérarchique d'un air de défi. Roger Dooley, Capitaine des Aurors, ne l'impressionnait pas. Mieux, elle ne supportait pas l'injustice.

« Et si je vous prouve que je peux le faire?

\- Écoutez Carter. Pourquoi refusez-vous toujours de comprendre? Calmez-vous un peu, ça ne sert à rien de monter sur vos grands chevaux. De toute manière ce n'est pas vous qu'on a décidé d'envoyer et je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que votre comportement est tout à fait mesquin et inapproprié?

\- Ça suffit. Je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous allez dire. Je peux vous empêcher d'accéder à bien plus qu'une simple mission. »

Elle le regarda, carrément offusquée.

« Howard Stark ne vous laissera pas faire.

\- Non, effectivement. Et c'est justement parce que vous êtes arrivée ici grâce à lui que ça m'embête, moi, de vous envoyer en mission délicate.

\- Tout puissant qu'il est, Howard n'aurait pas réussi à me faire intégrer l'académie si je n'avais pas eu un dossier exemplaire, et vous le savez.

\- Carter, vraiment, ça suffit. Profitez de ce qu'on vous donne et n'en demandez pas trop ou alors vous aurez réellement de quoi vous plaindre. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit en serrant les dents pour ne pas continuer à être sincère.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir, Chef Dooley. »

Elle claqua la porte du bureau en sortant mais ne s'autorisa que cet accès de colère, car ses collègues se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les connaissant, ils avaient écouté la conversation, le Chef n'ayant même pas daigné jeter un sort d'insonorisation pour elle.

L'Auror Thompson lui fit un petit sourire en coin absolument irritant. Il avait obtenu la mission pour laquelle elle était bien plus qualifiée et ne privait pas pour s'en vanter, paradant comme un coq de basse-cours devant leurs collègues amusés ou indifférents. Depuis le départ, il s'était senti menacé par les capacités de Peggy, sortie en tête de sa promotion à l'académie des Aurors de Londres.

Mais parce qu'elle était une femme, étrangère de surcroît, même ses capacités ne suffisaient pas à lui assurer un certain statut au sein des Aurors. Elle avait espéré pouvoir obtenir des missions intéressantes en arrivant à New York et la réalité s'était révélée toute autre. La plupart du temps, ses assignations consistaient à remplir la paperasses et les dossiers de ses collègues qui allaient sur le terrain.

Elle était Auror, que diable! Pas secrétaire.

Il n'était que quinze heures mais elle en avait assez, alors elle attrapa son manteau, son chapeau et son sac. Sous les yeux de l'Auror Thompson qui rejoignait le Chef dans son bureau pour un briefing, elle quitta la salle.

Elle traversa deux couloirs, descendit un escalier, et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle d'archive. Elle enfila son grand manteau bleu, posa son chapeau rouge sur ses boucles brunes et quitta la pièce sombre.

Elle se retrouva dans un bureau encombré, où un homme d'une trentaine d'année dictait un rapport à Rose, une secrétaire qui le tapait à la machine à écrire. Elle la salua discrètement et quitta le bureau.

L'air frais du dehors l'assaillit et elle referma son manteau. Elle vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait bien dissimulée dans son sac à main. Elle se trouvait dans le monde moldu et on n'était jamais trop prudent.

L'agence d'Auror était affiliée à un bureau de détective privé moldu mis dans la confidence de l'existence du monde des sorciers, sans trop de détail. Ainsi, les Aurors avaient un moyen de repérer facilement les cas de magie, accidentelle ou non, dans les faits divers du côté moldu.

Peggy vivait avec une de ses amis moldues, Angie Martinelli, qui ignorait tout de la double vie de sa colocataire. Pour elle, Peggy travaillait à l'agence de détective privé comme secrétaire - ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, au final.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sortait du côté moldu, en ce début d'après-midi de janvier. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, se faire un thé et chercher un moyen de faire regretter à son chef et collègues la façon dont il la traitait.

Dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas venir en sens inverse un homme encore plus pressé qu'elle qui la cogna à l'épaule et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se sentit tomber sans pouvoir rien faire pour se rattraper, car sa baguette était au fond de son sac, et surtout elle ne pouvait la sortir en pleine rue - elle n'était pas en mesure de rappeler son chef pour lui demander d'envoyer des Aurors lancer des sort d'Oubliette sur tous les passants.

Alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol, l'homme pressé la rattrapa en passant un bras derrière son dos et la ramena sur ses pieds. Un peu secouée et énervée de s'être fait renverser aussi soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa .

Il avait des cheveux courts, châtains et un peu ondulés, un air gentil et perdu, ce qui la calma un tant soit peu. En même temps, il lui semblait vaguement familier. En bonne enquêtrice, elle le détailla. Il portait comme elle un grand manteau bleu, mais plus foncé, un veston jaune-orangé, une valise qui ne datait pas d'hier, un nœud papillon noir et une écharpe jaune et gris foncé. Il avait posé la valise sur le sol le temps de la rattraper.

Elle observa attentivement son écharpe et elle cru comprendre d'où elle l'avait déjà vu.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculée, est-ce que vous allez bien? »

Elle pouvait lire de la sincérité dans sa voix, et aussi de l'inquiétude. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, sa valise frôlant ses chevilles et ses yeux fuyant son interrogatoire visuel. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Je suis solide, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question à propos de son écharpe.

« Vous étiez à Poufsouffle? »

Dans le pire des cas, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence, il la prendrait pour une folle et il ne pourrait rien arriver.

Il la regarda, très étonné, et comprit qu'elle aussi était une sorcière.

« Oui, il y a... de nombreuses années maintenant.

\- J'y étais aussi, à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle comme explication. »

Il sourit, la regarda dans les yeux et se recula précipitamment en remarquant qu'il était trop près d'elle. Peggy vit une légère rougeur sur ses joues et ne parvint pas à s'en offusquer.

L'homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom regarda sa montre et s'affola.

« Je dois partir, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler et... »

Il récupéra sa valise, lui jeta un regard à nouveau, se prépara à partir et se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

« Je sais que c'est terriblement impoli de vous demander ça après vous avoir bousculée de la sorte... Mais... Y a-t-il la moindre chance que vous puissiez m'aider? »

Elle voyait mal comment elle aurait pu refuser quelque chose à un homme aussi poli, surtout après avoir passé une mauvaise journée à attendre la moindre marque de respect de ceux avec qui elle travaillait.

« J'espère que je le peux. Quel est votre problème?

\- C'est très aimable de votre part... Voilà, j'ai, euh, égaré quelques créatures magiques dans le monde moldu en arrivant à New York tout à l'heure, et je ne parviens pas à trouver le contact qui devait venir m'attendre à la zone de transplanage international de la gare.

\- Vous n'avez pas égaré des œufs de dragon tout de même? »

Son petit sourire gêné - bien moins irritant que celui de Thompson - lui indiqua que ça aurait pu être une possibilité, ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout quand aux actuelles créatures égarées.

« C'est peut-être votre jour de chance, je suis Auror et je viens de terminer ma journée.

\- C'est Merlin qui vous envoie! S'exclama-t-il, l'air soulagé et reconnaissant.

\- Je m'appelle Peggy Carter, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Enchanté, je suis Newt Scamander.

\- Comme Le Newt Scamander, des Animaux Fantastiques?

\- C'est moi même. »

Il avait l'air presque timide tout d'un coup.

« Votre ouvrage a commencé à être utilisé en cours à Poudlard lors de ma septième année, avoua-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à tomber sur l'auteur de façon impromptue en plein New York... »

Il sourit, flatté.

« Je suis heureux qu'ils l'aient jugé digne d'être utilisé dans l'école. Je suis justement ici pour faire une conférence sur la nouvelle édition du livre.

\- Et en chemin vous avez perdus certaines créatures.

\- Elles étaient dans une autre valise, plus petite. Je pense qu'on me l'a dérobée à la gare.

\- Seriez-vous du genre distrait? »

Il rougit un peu et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire d'excuse.

« C'est un aspect non négligeable de ma personnalité, il paraît... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de l'accabler davantage.

« D'accord, donc nous cherchons une valise magique, contenant des créatures magiques, potentiellement dangereuses pour les moldus. Peuvent-ils l'ouvrir?

\- Elle est bardée de différents sorts, mais il n'est pas certain qu'elle résiste à l'utilisation d'une hache ou d'un autre outil du genre. »

Peggy fronça les sourcils. Les gens qui voulaient vraiment ouvrir une valise avaient tendance à en revenir à ce type de méthode peu orthodoxe.

« Et les sorciers?

\- A moins d'utiliser de la magie noire, elle ne s'ouvrira pas. »

C'était déjà plus rassurant. Il était peut-être tête en l'air, mais pas totalement inconscient.

« Et vous n'avez pas vu qui l'a volée?

\- Malheureusement, non. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la gare. Quelqu'un aura profité de la foule... »

L'Auror hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais aller demander du renfort.

\- A vos collègues? »

Elle rit, de façon ironique.

« Mes collègues ne me respectent pas en tant qu'Auror parce que je suis une femme. »

Il eut l'air positivement offusqué.

« Eh bien je suis certain qu'ils ont tort de ne pas vous inclure dans leur travail, vous avez l'air compétente, en plus d'être... tout à fait charmante. »

Elle n'avait pas vu le compliment venir et détourna le regard, soudainement émue. Ses joues chauffèrent un peu et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle parvint à reprendre sa contenance et lui refit face.

« Pas à mes collègues, donc, mais un ami qui travaille comme secrétaire au bureau des Aurors. Il est efficace et compétent. »

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre au compliment et il respecta son choix, à l'inverse d'autres personnes qui les répétaient sans fin en pensant que ça changeait quelque chose.

« Comment comptez-vous le joindre?

\- Venez, dit-elle en lui faisant signe. »

Elle se s'était éloignée du bureau que d'une seule rue.

« Nous allons retourner à mon bureau et je pourrais lui téléphoner. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissant de m'aider. »

Peggy lui sourit en retour.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

* * *

 _Je suis fan d'Agent Carter et à quelques jours d'aller voir pour la première fois Fantastic Beasts, j'avais vraiment d'écrire sur eux. Du coup; ce n'est pas inspiré du film directement. Et je soutien que Peggy et Newt feraient un duo explosif, si un jour les deux univers devaient se rencontrer._

 _Merci à vous d'avoir lu_


End file.
